The present invention generally relates to games typically played on a lawn, and more particularly, to a lawn game involving the use of a garden hose, wherein the losing player(s) get sprayed with water.
During the summer months, when temperatures are high, children generally like to play games which are fun and will keep them cool. For those children who don't have access to a swimming pool, a garden hose and sprinkler are typical items used to get relief from the heat. However, spraying oneself off with a hose, or running through a sprinkler does not provide an enjoyable activity for the children.
Thus, games played in, with or near water have been developed to offer people an enjoyable activity that will provide relief from the hot weather. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,592,468 to Simendinger, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,716 to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,629 to Chestney, 4,909,518 to Erlandson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,156 to Washburn provide examples of such games. However, the '468, '716, and '629 patents disclose games requiring a swimming pool or natural body of water. Therefore, people without access to such things will not be able to play the games described in those patents. The '518 patent discloses a fairly complex game involving large receptacles for holding the participants who launch water balloons at one another. Finally, the '156 patent involves a sprinkler system, but requires very little user interaction as the garden hose and sprinkler provide the game playing action.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a competitive lawn game wherein the losing participant(s) are automatically sprayed by water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lawn game which is easy to set up or take down.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lawn game where the outcome is determined by the skill of the participants, as opposed to luck or chance.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a lawn game which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.